


Resurgence from the Grave

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of battle Cullen witnesses Selena Lavellan's darkest emotions on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurgence from the Grave

A simple skirmish. That was what Cullen foolishly believed when the battle started, but skirmishes didn’t last this long. His soldiers held their own well, yet the enemy forces kept filtering through the woods. Thankfully there wasn’t any red lyrium in sight. 

 

After slamming his pommel into a warrior’s helm, Cullen searched the battlefield for a different type of red. Selena Lavellan, the Inquisitor, always wore a blood red coat that matched her hair and accented her dark skin well. He came along partially to be around her more. Amongst the dreary brown foliage and birch wood trees, Cullen found Selena easily; she was only a few yards down the path. 

 

The Commander found himself admiring Selena and how she cut through enemy lines. Most rogues preferred the shadows or various powders to aid them, but Selena scarcely used those. He signaled his soldiers to press forward, to assist the Inquisitor and her party. 

 

The Iron Bull strayed far left, laughing as he swung his warhammer in order to trip several archers. He also took down a few trees with them, which convinced Cullen not to send any of his men over to assist. Varric, fitting his role of rogue well, hung back and threw some traps down on the right, causing many warriors agony. Stragglers were shot with pinpoint precision, but despite the dwarf’s boasting over his beloved Bianca, Cullen could see that he was having a hard time. When Varric saw soldiers coming to his aid, he grinned and said something that made some of the soldiers laugh. 

 

Cullen had a few men follow him forward where Selena was fighting a group of warriors. The spirit boy, Cole, was beside her, around her, twirling about with his poison covered daggers. Tension grew in Cullen’s chest as he saw the two dagger wielding rogues back to back. 

 

‘ _ One wrong move and that boy could stab Selena and poison her. _ ’ The Commander narrowed his eyes at Cole and jumped when the boy locked eyes with him. Or he at least turned towards him, Cullen couldn’t tell with those long, unkempt bangs obscuring the boy’s eyes. ‘ _ Don’t gawk at me, the battle! _ ’ 

 

Cole snapped his attention towards an enemy rogue and began slicing the man down. Before the man could rattle his death cry, Cole was already pouncing on two other soldiers, easily slitting their arms with his gruesome daggers. The two soldiers staggered and gagged from their swollen throats and fell over dead. 

Selena finished off three men at once by twirling about, her blades singing from the increased momentum. Once she regained her bearings, she patted Cole on the back and spoke quietly to him. When her yellow eyes caught sight of Cullen, she grinned and jogged towards him. 

 

“I must say, it’s reassuring to see you here, Commander.” Selena said, her voice thick from not using her voice much. 

 

Cullen cleared his throat, picking up her subtle cues. She liked having him around. “We were fortunate to be prepared for an ambush. There must be something much more valuable here than land.” He motioned to his group of soldiers to keep pressing forward. “How are you holding up, Selena?” He lightly brushed some stray hairs away from her face, revealing old scars on her right cheek. 

 

She closed her eyes at his touch, her smile small. “A little tired, but this isn’t as chaotic as usual. Probably because you’re here.” She murmured and opened her eyes. 

 

Words were about to form, but there was a chorus of men screaming in horror. Selena and Cullen had their weapons at the ready and looked ahead. A hulking man in heavy armor lumbered his way through. A Bruiser had arrived on the battlefield. 

 

The Iron Bull was still occupied with enemies pouring through the left and Varric had his hands full. That left Cole by himself as he faced the massive enemy. Before Cullen could speak up, Selena vanished in a plume of smoke, and he cursed under his breath. Wasting no time, Cullen charged towards the Bruiser.

 

The spirit boy dodged a low swing by a hair and he rolled out of the Bruiser’s peripheral. The bulky class of soldier ignored Cole the moment he locked onto Cullen. The Commander used his momentum and drove his shield into the Bruiser in an attempt to knock him down. Cullen gritted his teeth when the enemy dug his heels in, barely staggering at all. 

 

‘ _ Wear him out. _ ’ Cullen instructed himself and backed off. He swung his sword, aiming for the Bruiser’s arms. 

 

The armor was dense, the Bruiser didn’t even bother to parry Cullen’s blows. Instead, he hefted his gigantic maul and swung horizontally. Cullen preemptively held up his shield, yet the force was so powerful, his feet lifted from the ground. 

Cullen was thrown several feet away, though he skidded to a halt just before a tree trunk. He had been knocked down before, but it always took time to orientate himself. He sensed quick movement near him and his shield was thrown up in time to catch a rogue’s dagger. 

 

To his right, he heard Selena’s war cry and he glanced over there. It was her and Cole versus the Bruiser. Cullen’s Templar senses went off again and he charged at the reappearing rogue. ‘ _ Hold on, Selena, I’m-- _ ’

 

Cole screamed in agony. 

 

After Cullen decapitated the enemy rogue, he turned his attention towards Cole. The spirit boy was on his back, sputtering while holding his right arm. The arm was gushing blood, staining his left hand a deep crimson. Cullen began staggering towards the boy, surprised he was so winded. 

 

This time, the Bruiser was ignoring Selena’s backstabs and stepped closer to Cole. He raised his spiked maul over his head and swung down. But the arch barely started and everyone on the battlefield stopped fighting when they heard the loudest war cry. 

 

Selena swiftly appeared between Cole and the Bruiser and was holding both of the Bruiser’s forearms. She released a war cry that made all the birds in the surrounding area to flee. It was primal and ferocious enough to make the Bruiser try to step back. Selena wasn’t allowing him that mercy. Joints creaked as the two forces pushed against each other. 

 

Cullen was within earshot when he heard Selena release a string of dark words.

 

“Ma emma harel, ar tu na’lin emma mi.” Selena snarled viciously and tightened her grip on the Bruiser’s forearms. Her boots were sinking into the ground and she released another roar. “Ma len!” She suddenly bent her elbows and knees, then shifted her weight so that she threw the Bruiser to the side. 

 

A low groan came from the Bruiser’s helm as he staggered and released his weapon. Selena kept snarling viciously as she drew out her daggers. They were both infused with runes; one glowed red with corruption while the other gleamed with frost. Rage fueled her stabs and swings as she hacked at the Bruiser’s armor. He attempted to rise back up, but Selena roared again, making him flinch. 

 

“Emma shem’nan.” She growled in such a low tone, that Cullen’s stomach sank. Then she jammed both daggers into the small gap between the helm and the start of pauldrons. Blood gushed from the Bruiser’s neck and she left him to gurgle out his last moments. 

 

Cullen was helping Cole to his feet during Selena’s peculiar feat of strength. He watched Selena’s cold expression as she sheathed her daggers. The moment her eyes rested on him and Cole, however, her face became drained. The rage was gone and fear replaced it. 

 

“Cole, abelas—I mean—sorry. I’m so sorry.” Selena held Cole’s face in her hands. “I need to get you better armor, I need to be faster.” She whispered. 

 

The pain on Selena’s face made Cullen’s heart ache. She really cared for this spirit and took all the responsibility. “Cole lives, Inquisitor. And you have done something remarkable. I have never seen someone do that before.” Cullen murmured. 

 

Selena sighed wearily. “I pray that I never have to do that again.” She wouldn’t meet Cullen’s eyes. “Looks like the enemy is falling back. Let’s get Scout Harding and claim this forest.” 

 

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Cullen wished she would look up at him, but she only kept her focus on Cole. 

 

The boy wheezed and fainted, causing him to lean against Cullen. Selena gasped, but Cullen held up a hand, reassuring her it was fine. He picked up Cole, shocked how light the boy was, and began calling out for a messenger. 

 

“Cullen,” Selena put a hand on his arm, barely touching him. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

 

“Selena, what were you saying during that fight?” Cullen kept his tone hushed, inwardly cringing that he said the Inquisitor’s first name. 

 

Her touch withdrew and she wrapped her arms around herself. “Words of the past.” She glanced at Cullen, only to lower her eyes in shame. “I’ll tell you later.” 

 

Selena let the conversation drop at that and Cullen did his best to not dwell on that moment. But every time he blinked, he saw the image of Selena stopping that maul from falling down. That rage came from a deep well inside of her, a place she didn’t want Cullen to see. Something she was ashamed of and wanted tucked away. While her voice was terrifying, it was only because she wanted to protect Cole. That wasn’t something Selena should be ashamed about. 

 

The Inquisitor was a protector, a compassionate woman with a heavily scarred heart. Still, it was a living, beating heart. Cullen watched as Selena talked with Varric, then The Iron Bull, both men gave reassurances to her. She looked so small with her shoulders slumped and her head hanging lower than usual. She may have taken the daggers of a rogue, but her spirit was of a humble, veteran warrior. 

 

Cullen thought back to her intense war cries and his heart fluttered. Perhaps he couldn’t forget because he didn’t want to forget. Selena was an incredible woman. He hoped that in the future, he could help her realize that. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “Ma emma harel, ar tu na’lin emma mi.”- "You should fear me, I will see your blood on my blade"  
> "Ma len!" - "My child!"  
> “Emma shem’nan.” - "My revenge is swift."  
> "abelas" - "sorry"


End file.
